Temp Agency BKDK
by phayte1978
Summary: Bakugou is a recruiter for a temp agency and Deku is looking for a job- add smut


Fresh out of university, and Deku was ready! He was going to take on the world with his degree- that was... after he got a job.

Which is why he was being sent to a recruiter for just this reason.

He had his best suit on, his briefcase in hand, and his tie haphazardly tied to the best of his ability. He was fixing his hair from his reflection in the bus window when he saw it was his stop. A deep breath and he exited the bus.

He could do this! He had a good degree, good recommendations, and nothing was stopping him!

...except the fine ass man glaring at him once he made it into the building.

Seriously? Was this a joke?

Deku blinked and stared at the man behind the desk. He wore a white button down, rolled up sleeves showing thick strong arms. The chest of the shirt was so tight Deku was waiting for one big inhale to send the buttons flying off.

Even his pants were snug over his thighs.

"Um… hi," Deku stammered. "I'm here to see Mr. Bakugou…"

"So you're the loser I'm interviewing, go figure."

So this was… Bakugou. Of course it was.

"Come this way," Bakugou said, moving into another room. It gave Deku the chance to stare at his ass tight in those pants. The threads were screaming to burst at the seams. Deku wondered if Bakugou purposely bought clothes a size too small.

Taking their seats, Deku felt the sweat bead on his neck and his tie was making him feel suffocated. Bakugou snarled at him, then held his hand out. "Tell me you brought your damn resume."

"Of course!" Deku chirped and opened his briefcase to get one out. It was nothing flashy- but hopefully it would do.

Bakugou got so intense looking it over - Deku couldn't stop staring at the button straining over his chest.

And the way his thick fingers held the paper as his eyes scanned the paper. Bakugou even took a moment to push his glasses back up his nose, then glance over at him.

"And you graduated last month?" Bakugou asked.

"Yes."

"How fast can you type?"

"Pretty fast."

"And you're good at problem solving?"

"Of course! Was top of my class!"

Deku smiled, he had worked hard to get where he was- and he wanted to prove himself.

He really wanted to impress this guy. One- he has worked hard for his degree. Two- Bakugou was fucking hot.

Shifting in his seat- Deku had to stop staring at this man's body in front of him.

"And your oral presentation?" Bakugou asked.

Deku cocked his head to the side. Do what? Did he really just hear what he thought he heard?

"...my what?"

Bakugou looked bored and started to write down some notes. "Not prepared…" he mumbled.

He was not letting this get away from him! If Bakugou wanted an oral presentation- then by all holy hell, he was going to give his best.

Clearing his throat, Deku slid down onto the floor on his knees and quickly put his hands on Bakugou's belt.

"What the fuck-!" Bakugou yelped, but Deku was quickly undoing his pants, afraid he had already messed up this interview. Dipping his hands into Bakugou's underwear- he was met with a soft cock.

Ok, he could work with this- he could make Bakugou hard. His job depended on it. He felt his cheeks burning red as he started to stroke Bakugou's cock, licking up the shaft.

"Well shit," Bakugou breathed, and relaxed back.

Well that was a good sign. Deku felt a bit better about himself.

He felt Bakugou's cock growing in his hand and continued to stroke him, licking over the head of his cock. He was not surprised how large Bakugou was.

He was pleased. And he was going to ace this oral presentation!

Humming, he sucked on Bakugou's cock, feeling the thick head throb in his mouth. Stroking down his cock, he sucked as far down as he could.

He managed over half of Bakugou's cock down his throat and felt the tears spring in his eyes. Hands in his hair and a low moan from Bakugou. Peeking up, Deku saw Bakugou's flushed face.

He had to give this all he could- not that he was preparing to do 'this' for his interview- and maybe if he thought a bit more about this…

But he was beyond that point now. Deku opened his mouth wider, sucking Bakugou harder. His cheeks sunk in as his head bobbed. Bakuogu had his hands on the back of his head, guiding him down his cock.

Wow- Bakugou smelled amazing too. Deku didn't know if this was cologne, or if this was just Bakugou- but he was loving it.

His lips thinned over Bakugou's shaft and he looked back up at the intense red eyes.

A thumb under his jaw rubbed at his skin while Bakugou moaned softly. The more Deku sucked him down- the tighter Bakugou's shirt over his chest got. Deku watched as the button strained- finally giving in and popping.

Humming more, Deku continued to bob his head, lifting his hand and pinching at one of the nipples peeking from Bakugou's shirt.

"Ah fuck! I'm close!" Bakugou gasped.

Deku gave all he had, sucking harder, pinching that nipple a bit more- this was his moment! A hand tugging his hair, and his head was pushed down further than it had before. Gagging, tears ran down his cheeks as Bakugou let out a strangled moan.

The bitter liquid splashed on his tongue, choking him as it filled his mouth. Deku thought Bakugou was never going to stop cumming. The cum slid from the corners of his mouth as Bakugou's hips shook.

"Fuck!" Bakugou gasped, holding his hair and head firmly on his cock.

Deku breathed through his nose, trying to hold the cum in his mouth until Bakugou let go of his hair.

Pulling off his cock, Deku wiped his mouth with his hand, swallowing Bakugou's seed.

Blinking his eyes, Deku saw what a wreck Bakugou was. The center chest button popped off his shirt as his cock softened and hung out his pants. One last gasp for air and Bakugou was tucking himself back into his pants.

"...not the oral presentation I meant," Bakugou grumbled.

Deku blinked and scrambled back up into his chair. "Oh?"

Bakugou sighed and shook his head. "Whatever… I'll have you placed in a job… Monday."

"Oh wow! Thank you sir!" Deku chirped, then leaned forward, pressing his mouth on Bakugou's and making Bakugou startle.

"What the hell nerd?" Bakugou said.

"I think we are past being shy," Deku said, smiling at him and rubbing over his crotch. "But just send me the assignment for Monday and I'll be there!"

"Fine, I'll send you the details," Bakugou grumbled.

Deku continued to lean over, kissing Bakugou's lips once more. "And while you're at it… send me your number, maybe you can take me out sometime!"

Bakugou blinked and watched as Deku smiled and gathered his briefcase.

Both of them had to wonder wtf that just was- as neither had had an interview like that before.


End file.
